


Vid: Here Till It's Over

by thingswithwings



Category: The Lesser Blessed
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Festivids, Fire, Gen, M/M, Multi, OT3, Suicide Attempt, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: Sometimes the right people come along at the right time in your life. An OT3 love story that, however brief, helps Larry to live again.
Relationships: Johnny Beck/Juliet Hope, Larry Sole/Johnny Beck, Larry Sole/Juliet Hope
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25
Collections: Festivids 2019





	Vid: Here Till It's Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bironic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/gifts).

> Song is "Sweet Tuesday" by [iskwē](http://www.iskwe.com).
> 
> Per the recipient's request, this focuses mostly on the OT3 and their delicate, strange, beautiful love story. The vid doesn't contain any references to the sexual/physical abuse that's in the movie. It does contain a flashback to the suicide attempt by fire (at the very beginning of the vid).

[Download from Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ybpzmmkcb2pkh4n/Here_Till_It%27s_Over_by_thingswithwings.mov/file) (100mb, .mov)

**Lyrics:**

_I couldn't find the lyrics online, so here's my best attempt at transcription. The song is "Sweet Tuesday" by iskwē, a Cree and Dené musician. I have edited the song slightly for length. Find her work [here](https://iskwe.bandcamp.com/) on bandcamp, [here](https://iskwe.com/) on her official site, or on iTunes._

I’ll wait for a brighter day  
Come back don’t go too far  
Say a name can’t carry all the weight  
You tell me I’m a star

I’ll stay here till it’s over  
I’ll stay here till it’s over

We found light straight through morning  
Held tight said our goodbyes  
I came, sang a song for you  
Held your hand and kissed your eyes

I’ll stay here till it’s over  
I’ll stay here till it’s over  
I’ll stay here till it’s . . . over  
I’ll stay here till it’s over

One step two step three step four  
One step two step three step four  
One step two step three step  
One step


End file.
